


Nouvelle coupe

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, a bet is a bet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: -On n'est pas co-dépendant, on peut passer quelques jours sans se parler.-Très bien, vous avez entendu, les autres ? Si vous les voyez ensemble, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.À la base, ils ont juste oublié de se couper les cheveux, les autres ont saisi l'occasion pour lancer un stupide pari : Antoine et Paul ne sontpasco-dépendant.





	Nouvelle coupe

**Author's Note:**

> Je pensais en avoir fini pour la période pré-fifa 2018, mais en fait non... Puis à la base, je voulais écrire un truc courts de 3k mots, puis en fait non, pas du tout.
> 
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Ils ont un match amical contre l’Irlande pour préparer le mondial en Russie dans deux semaines quand Didier lâche sa bombe :

  
-Vous devez vous couper les cheveux.

  
Ils sont actuellement dans la salle à manger et Paul comprend mieux pourquoi : c'est là où ils sont le plus relaxés, leurs défenses au plus bas niveau et où ils acceptent à peu près tout. Le coach est vraiment sournois.

  
Après les cris d'indignation, surtout de Paul et Presnel, Blaise prend la parole :

  
-Pourquoi on devrait couper nos cheveux ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est nos têtes.

-Vous connaissez tous les histoires sur la Russie et leurs règles... Guy, passe-leur les dossiers.

  
L'assistant fait le tour de la table pour leur donner à tous un petit livret d'une dizaine de pages sur le règlement en vigueur. Plutôt que d’ouvrir le sien, Antoine appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Paul pour lire avec lui.

  
-Pour que tout se passe bien, vous devez respecter un code assez strict pour vos cheveux.

  
Après une lecture rapide du dossier Adil cite :

  
-Pas de coiffure extravagante de couleur peu naturel qui remet en doute la virilité ?

  
Paul fronce les sourcils en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus et blonds adorés. Antoine grogne de mécontentement contre lui.

  
-Grossièrement, reprend Blaise, cheveux coupés courts parce qu’ils ne supportent pas la différence en Russie.

  
Didier soupire, bras croisés en balayant la tablée du regard, même s’il s’attarde en particulier sur Antoine et Paul.

  
-Pour que tout se passe bien en Russie, il y a des règles auxquelles vous devez vous plier.

-En fait, ça s’adresse surtout à Presko et ses papas, affirme Ousmane.

  
Paul plisse les yeux, Presnel et ses… Ha putain.

  
Il y a deux ans, pendant l’euro, un crétin a plaisanté sur le fait que si Pogba et Griezmann avaient un enfant, ce serait absolument Kimpembe. À quel moment un attaquant et un milieu donnent un défenseur ? Ça n’a aucun sens. Le pire c’est que cette blague les suit toujours.

  
-Kim n’est pas notre gosse, affirme-t-il.

-Et on n’est pas en couple.

-Ouais bien sûr, se moque Raph.

  
Antoine arrache une feuille de son dossier, la roule en boule et la jette sur le défenseur, le tout sans se décrocher de Paul.

  
-Je vais pas couper mes cheveux, continue l’ailier. Ils montrent qui je suis, ça me rend unique !

-Exactement, approuve Kim. Comment on est censés laisser notre trace dans l’histoire si on se ressemble tous ?

  
Alors qu’ils se lancent à tour de rôle dans de grands débats, Didier soupire en se passant une main sur le visage, désespéré. Les joueurs pas concernés compatissent tristement à son état d’esprit.

  
Quand ils ont enfin fini leur plaidoyer, le coach lève les yeux vers eux, absolument pas convaincu.

  
-Il y a des règles si vous voulez participer au mondial. Donc Paul et Antoine, prenez votre fils et allez vous couper les cheveux.

-C’est pas…, commence Antoine.

-Fin de la discussion. Allez à la salle maintenant.

  
Tous ces faux-frères se lèvent se perdre une minute et quittent la salle à manger, abandonnant la supposée petite famille. Paul lance un regard mauvais à Presnel.

  
-Va niquer Julian, t’es pas not’ fils.

  
Presnel hausse un sourcil dubitatif dans leur direction, puis secoue la tête en se levant.

  
-Je suis p’t’et pas vot’ gosse, mais z’êtes un putain de couple.

  
Kim quitte la pièce après un clin d’œil et Pogba adorerait le punir dans sa chambre pour ça. Avec un soupir, il tourne la tête pour accrocher le regard d’Antoine, toujours appuyé sur son épaule.

  
-On n’est pas en couple ? Demande Paul.

-On n’est pas en couple, se marre Antoine.

  
Nan, aucune chance qu’ils soient en couple, d’où leur vient cette idée folle ?

 

* * *

 

Ils ne sont même pas tous arrivés sur le terrain, que le coach commence déjà à les agresser :

  
-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore coupé vos cheveux ?

  
Merde. Paul savait bien qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose hier. En se passant la main sur la tête, il échange un regard avec Antoine.

  
-On avait oublié ?

-Coupez vos cheveux.

  
Il lève les yeux au ciel en entendant son ton autoritaire.

  
-Sinon quoi ?

  
Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il joue avec le feu avec lui : en général, il se brûle et attend un petit moment avant de recommencer, ce qui correspond précisément à maintenant. Antoine pouffe dans son écharpe à côté de lui, sans rien ajouter.

  
Didier ne dit rien, leur adressant son regard le plus désapprobateur qu'il a, trop souvent réservé à Pogba et qui ne promet pas que de bonnes choses. À nouveau, le duo échange un regard, sous l'œil attentif des autres joueurs qui les ont rejoints.

  
-Faites couper vos cheveux. En attendant, vous vous entraînez par positions.

-Non, coach !

  
Antoine commence à râler pour le faire changer d'avis, alors que Paul jette ses bras au ciel. Purée, il espérait pouvoir commencer la journée tranquillement en s'entraînant avec son binôme préféré.

  
-Mais pourquoi ? Se plaint le blond.

-Pour casser votre famille, ça va vous faire du bien d'être séparés.

  
Didier a un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, visiblement fier de son petit coup. Paul plisse les yeux.

  
-Kim n’est pas notre gosse, crache-t-il par habitude.

-Et on n’est pas en couple.

-Rien à faire, vous allez commencer par cinq tours de terrain. Allez.

  
Avec quelques grognements, les joueurs se mettent à courir autour du terrain. Sans surprise, Antoine et Paul le font ensemble pour discuter et plaisanter joyeusement. Peu importe les dires de Didier, ils ne sont pas en couple.

  
Parce que, soyons sérieux trente secondes, Paul et Antoine, en couple et papa de Presnel ? Pff même pas en rêve.

 

* * *

  
-Coupez vos cheveux, leur lance encore Didier en fin de journée.

  
Ni merde ni 'bon entraînement les gars, je suis fier de vous'. Où va le monde ? Paul fera comme d'habitude : il se contente de l'ignorer en rejoignant la salle commune, se jetant sur le plus gros pouffe, à côté des gars qui jouent aux cartes. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais ça le relaxe de les voir rager et s'insulter avant d'aller manger.

  
Presnel est à un mètre de lui, il peut largement voir ses cartes, alors qu'il affronte Lucas, Ben, Ousmane et Kylian.

  
-Tu devrais mettre celle juste à gauche.

  
Presko se tourne vers lui pour confirmer à qui il s'adresse, puis suit son conseil. Ousmane leur jette un mauvais regard.

  
-Commence pas à faire ton papa protecteur.

-C'est pas mon fils.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'aides ?

  
Pogba roule des yeux, mais ne commente plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas discrets et un chantonnement annoncent l'arrivée de Griezmann, qui s'arrête entre Paul et Presnel. Après un regard complice envers l'ailier, il s'appuie contre la chaise du défenseur afin de voir son jeu.

  
-Non, met l'autre plutôt.

  
Encore une fois, Kim suit le conseil, s'attirant les foudres de tous les autres joueurs :

  
-Va rejoindre ton mari, bouge de là, râle Ousmane.

  
Antoine rigole et se laisse tomber presque sur Paul, puis se faufile habilement dans ses bras, de sorte à garder une vue sur le jeu de Presnel. Les cheveux blonds et doux caressent la joue de Paul, l'odeur du shampoing se glisse dans son nez et il ne peut empêcher sa main de glisser entre les mèches et sur le crâne.

  
Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Antoine a eu des quintes de toux bizarrement à chaque tour de Presnel, il tourne enfin la tête vers Paul, le regard doux et presque endormi. Ils se noient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, des sourires calmes bordant leurs lèvres.

  
-J'aime bien quand tu fais ça...

-Ah ouais ? Répond Paul, même s'il le sait.

-Ouais.

  
Antoine se rapproche plus de lui, puis ferme les yeux, acceptant le massage crânien avec plaisir. Paul l'imite, sans enlever sa main, appréciant la source de chaleur contre lui. Le bruit autour d'eux les berce plus qu'il ne les dérange, la vie qui habite la pièce leur permet de se reposer sereinement.

  
-Presko, réveille tes vieux, on passe à table.

-Oui, attendez.

  
Presnel se balance sur sa chaise pour cacher la lumière sur les yeux d'Antoine. La soudaine obscurité lui fait froncer les sourcils, puis ouvrir les yeux.

  
-Quoi ? Demande-t-il en observant les environs.

-On va bouffer, réveille ta femme.

-Va baiser Julian.

  
Presnel rigole en quittant sa place et saute sur le dos de Blaise en l'appelant "Tonton". Bien malgré lui, il sourit en voyant les branches familiales de leur équipe. Même si, en toute honnêteté, Paul n'est pas son mari.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, Paul n'a même pas eu le temps de jouer avec ses céréales, que Didier lui tombe encore dessus :

  
-Pourquoi t'as pas les cheveux noirs ?

  
_Quoi ?_

  
Ah oui, il devait les couper.

  
-Coach, un peu de politesse dans ce bas monde ! Oui, j'ai bien dormi et...

-Et t'as pas coupé tes cheveux.

  
Didier jette un regard lourd de sens à Antoine, qui est à côté de lui et à Presnel de l'autre côté de la table, qui plaisante avec Flo et Ben.

  
-Prends ton mari et ton fils, et allez vous faire couper les cheveux.

-Kim n'est pas mon gosse et on n’est pas marié.

  
Blaise pouffe de rire avec Raphaël ; à quel moment Paul a-t-il cru avoir des amis en eux ?

  
-Coupez ça le plus vite possible.

-Ouais, ouais.

  
Traduction : un jour, t'inquiète.

  
Visiblement, Didier aussi sait ce que cela signifie puisqu'il a son rictus n°22 qui s'interprète très facilement par "arrête de jouer au con Pogba, tu vas perdre”.

  
-Si t'as encore ça lors du premier match amical, tu ne joues pas.

  
Ils lui lancent tous un regard peu convaincu ; comme si c'était possible.

  
-Tant que ce n’est pas fait, t'es privé de Antoine.

  
Blaise et Raphaël prennent des respirations dramatiques, attendant sa contre-attaque, alors que Paul roule des yeux. À quel moment le séparer de son meilleur ami est une menace à prendre au sérieux ?

  
-Bien essayé, répond-il.

-De toute façon, vous ne tiendrez même pas deux jours, se moque le défenseur.

-Merci Raph.

-C'est vrai, ajoute l'autre milieu. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble.

-On n'est pas co-dépendant, on peut passer quelques jours sans se parler.

  
Personne n'y croit. Pogba leur jette des regards incrédule, choqué qu’ils doutent à ce point de lui.

  
-On tient une semaine à distance, vous nous prenez pour qui ?

-Très bien, vous avez entendu, les autres ? Si vous les voyez ensemble, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

  
Blaise et Raphaël ont des sourires bien trop amusés par la situation :

  
-Rester à distance inclut : pas de messages, de blagues, de discussions par le regard ou quelques échanges entre vous de n'importe quel type.

  
Blaise prend beaucoup trop de plaisir dans cette situation. Paul n’a pas besoin de regarder Antoine pour savoir qu’il a tendu sa main et tape dedans, prêt à relever ce stupide défi.

  
-On est les meilleurs et on va vous le prouver.

-Profitez bien de votre dernier repas ensemble, les co-dépendants.

 

* * *

  
Même pas une heure après, toute l’équipe est au courant de leur défi et ils ont déjà tous fait des paris ; quelle bande de traitre fait ça ?

  
En temps normal, il serait allé plaisanter dessus avec Antoine, mais il ne peut pas le faire parce que c’est évident non ? Mince, c’est ridicule, ils ne sont pas co-dépendants.

  
Olivier, Adil, Lucas, Ousmane, Kylian, Djibril et Ben ont parié qu’ils ne tiennent que deux jours. Pogba appelle ça des ignares.

  
Steve, Nabil, N’Golo, Alphonse, Steven, Florian et Corentin pensent qu’ils craqueront au bout de trois jours.

  
Blaise, Raphaël, Thomas et Pavard estiment qu’ils arriveront jusqu’à cinq jours, pas plus. En gros, ils les soutiennent, mais pas trop non plus.

  
Hugo, Samuel et Presnel sont les seuls à avoir parié qu’ils tiendraient jusqu’au bout. Les vrais savent.

  
D’autant qu’il y a encore deux écoles : ceux qui pensent que Paul sera le premier à rendre les armes, ceux qui médisent en affirmant que ce sera Antoine. Dans les deux cas, ce sont des hommes de peu de foi.

  
Allez, ce sera comme pendant la saison en club, sans se voir…

 

* * *

 

L’entraînement est… différent. Paul s’est instinctivement avancé vers Antoine, mais quand Presnel l’a retenu en lui faisant les gros yeux, il a réalisé que ce n’allait pas être aussi simple que ça finalement.

 

* * *

 

Contrairement aux autres joueurs, Didier les sépare et ne les tente pas : à chaque exercice, il met Paul et Antoine dans différents groupes. En temps normal, ils s’échauffent ensemble, plaisantent, se lancent des boutades, mais là…

  
Enfin, Paul est _Paul_ , bien sûr qu’il déconne avec quelqu’un d’autre et fait l’intéressant. Qui pensez-vous qu’il est ? Il s’entend bien avec toute l’équipe, il peut tenir une semaine sans approcher Antoine.

  
Malgré cette pensée, il ne peut s’empêcher de suivre l’attaquant du regard plus souvent qu’il n’ose le croire.

 

* * *

 

Au repas du soir, Hugo et Blaise se mettent entre Paul et Antoine, de sorte à ce qu’ils ne puissent pas se voir ou se toucher “par mégarde”, ni parler. C’est bizarre. Paul rigole avec Samuel, assis à côté, et Adil, mais il manque quelque chose.

  
Ils comprennent ses blagues, mais ne captent pas toutes ses références et manquent l’étendue de son humour de génie.

  
En allant se coucher, Presnel échange un secret handshake avec lui :

  
-N’oublie pas : pas de messages avec Antoine, ne triche pas. J’ai misé ma coupe sur vos conneries : genre, _pourquoi_ vous avez fait un pari en premier lieu ?

-C’est pas moi, c’est le coach qui s’est chauffé tout seul…

  
Les pas discrets et réguliers lui font tourner la tête vers Antoine qui arrive avec Thomas. Ils s‘échangent leur premier regard depuis un siècle, mais Presko lui tire le bras pour l’interrompre.

  
-Non, n’oubliez pas le pari : pas de regards langoureux.

  
Paul plisse les yeux, reculant significativement le haut de son corps avec une grimace.

  
- _What_? Kim, on ne fait pas...

-Si Pogba, vous échangez des regards langoureux.

  
Thomas et Antoine les dépassent en leur souhaitant bonne nuit et le cœur de Paul s’emballe en sentant des doigts frôler les siens, par pur hasard. Les deux autres rentrent dans leur chambre respective, mais Presnel lui lance un regard désapprobateur.

  
-On va dire que je n’ai rien vu.

-Va fourer Draxler.

-Bonne nuit Pogba et va crever.

-Toi aussi Kim.

  
En temps normal Antoine traîne dans sa chambre jusqu’à pas d’heure, ça va être long...

 

* * *

  
-Tu ressembles à un cadavre, t’as pas dormi ? S’inquiète Samuel.

  
Sam 

dans son équipe, donc c’est bon s’il lui dit que la présence d’Antoine lui manque un peu ? Même en saison de club, ils s’envoient régulièrement des snaps, genre deux par jours pour se consulter.

  
L’ailier tourne ses céréales au lait et au café, avant de soupirer.

  
-Comment tu fais quand Ous’ n’est pas dans les parages ? Demande-t-il à la place.

  
Sur leur groupe privé, Ousmane a une fois posté les photos d’une soirée bien arrosée à Barcelone où il confesse son amour inconditionnel à Sam. Dans l’ensemble, ils ont tous bien réagi ou s’en sont battus les couilles. Kylian, Lucas et Presnel ont mis des cœurs sur chaque photo, tandis que Flo, Ben et Corentin affirmaient qu’ils s’en doutaient depuis le début.

  
D’autres gens plus sensés ont juste balancé tous les dossiers sur eux et ont réinterprété toutes leurs vidéos.

  
-On est dans le même club.

  
Paul lève la tête vers lui, yeux plissés et bouche pincée.

  
-Sam, tu es un très mauvais ami.

 

* * *

  
-Comment va notre couple co-dépendant ?

  
Ils sont réunis en arc de cercle devant Didier. Paul roule les yeux et croise les bras, alors qu’il imagine sans mal son Grizou souffler avec lassitude.

  
-On n’est pas co-dépendant, répond-il.

  
Pogba sourit en l’entendant ; sa voix lui avait presque manqué.

  
-Bien sûr, j’ai hâte que vous rasiez vos têtes. Si vous ne tenez pas, ce sera boule à zéro pour toi, ton mari et votre gosse.

-Kim n’est pas notre gosse, répondent-ils en chœur.

-Bien sûr, élude Didier. Mettez-vous en sous-groupe, et allez sur vos zones réservées.

 

* * *

  
Avant d’aller manger, Paul a pris l’habitude de toujours rester quelques minutes pour taper dans la balle avec Griezmann et de plaisanter. Alors qu’il jongle en attendant son partenaire, Blaise le rappelle à l’ordre :

  
-T’abandonnes déjà ton pari ?

  
Putain…

 

* * *

  
À table, Antoine veut s’installer à côté de lui, mais en voyant les sourires complices et le silence que ça a provoqué, il se rappelle du pari et va s’asseoir à l’autre bout avec Ousmane et Kylian.

  
Pourquoi ils ont fait ce stupide pari, encore ?

 

* * *

  
L’après-midi est réservée au renforcement musculaire. Ils reçoivent chacun leurs exercices personnalisés à tour de rôle, avant de comparer ce qu’ils ont à faire entre eux. Après avoir lu sa feuille en diagonal, Paul cherche du regard Antoine pour savoir ce qu’ils auront en commun et qu’ils pourront travailler à deux.

  
L’attaquant sent presque immédiatement ses yeux glisser sur sa peau et lui sourit timidement, avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Paul acquiesce avec un clin d’œil et s’avance sereinement vers Presnel, qui a déjà mis de la musique.

  
Ils vont tenir le pari puisqu’ils sont les meilleurs.

 

* * *

  
À la fin de la session, Paul reprend son souffle, allongé avec Kylian, Sam et Ben sur le tatami. Les pas sautillants attirent naturellement un sourire sur ses lèvres et il n’est pas surpris en sentant une serviette être lâchée sur son visage.

  
-Vous avez perdu, déclare Kylian, trop fier.

-Non, le contre Sam, ils ne se sont pas parlé. S’apporter une serviette n’est pas contre les règles.

-Ouais, on a qu’à les autoriser à se mettre à côté tant qu’ils ne se parlent pas, les laisser se dévorer du regard pendant des heures, et leur permettre de s’embrasser, mais ça passe puisque ce n’est pas contre les règles, réplique Ben.

  
Paul soupire en se redressant et s’essuie le visage.

  
-Les règles interdisent les contacts en général ou qu’on ‘discute’ par le regard. Là, aucune règle n’a été brisée.

-C’est trop facile dans ce cas, peste Kylian.

-Puisque je suis bon joueur Donatello, j’accepte cette nouvelle règle et tu devras te faire une couleur blonde quand on aura gagné.

-Si vous gagnez, le corrige Kylian.

-On va gagner. Sam, tu pourras dire la nouvelle règle à Antoine ?

  
Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de faire ?

 

L’air fâché de son Grizou pendant tout le repas lui confirme qu’il a fait une connerie.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, Paul trouve sa gourde remplie de thé au citron et au miel. Ça suffit à lui donner le sourire pendant toute la matinée, alors qu’ils ont ‘Analyse de jeu et stratégie’. C’est sympa, mais ce n’est pas vraiment ce qu’il préfère.

  
Il leur est interdit d’entrer en contact, mais pas d’avoir des petites attentions l’un envers l’autre. Qu’est-ce que Paul pourrait bien faire pour lui remonter le moral ?

 

* * *

  
À midi, Paul sert de l’eau à tout le monde, puisque dans le tas il y a le verre d’Antoine et Grizou comprend son message. En fait, rien ne leur interdit de se parler par l’intermédiaire du groupe.

  
En début d’après-midi pendant les petits matchs, Paul fait un speech d’encouragement collectif, même s’il est très visé. Samuel lui lance un regard désabusé sans commenter. Il respecte les règles, d’accord ?

 

* * *

  
-Tu triches, lui lance Presnel.

-Je pensais t’avoir mieux élevé.

-Alors arrête de tricher.

-Quand est-ce que j’enfreins les règles ?

-Tu les contournes, c’est le principe de la triche : parler à tout le monde pour t’adresser à Antoine n’est pas fair-play, ça montre que t’es encore plus dépendant que ce qu’on pense.

  
Marrant, parce que c’est exactement la réflexion qu’il a pour Jesse Lingard et Marcus Rashford quand il est à Manchester.

  
Attends, c’est comme ça que les autres les voient ? Non, c’est impossible… Il faut qu’il en parle avec Antoine, ils n’ont pas besoin l’un de l’autre à ce point, quand même !

  
Après un pas, il se rappelle et jure. Fait chier.

 

* * *

  
Le quatrième jour, c’est dimanche, ils ont une journée de libre. La soirée a été longue et il a joué à la console avec Corentin, Steven et Blaise jusqu’à pas d’heure. Il se réveille sur les coups de onze heures et part petit-déjeuner rapidement. Déjà attablés sont Antoine, Adil, Steve, Pavard et Hugo.

  
Malgré son envie de rester et de rattraper le temps perdu, Paul sait que s’il traîne, il pourra perdre son pari et c’est hors de questions. Après dix minutes, il quitte la tablée pour s’habiller correctement dans sa chambre.

  
Il a promis à sa mère de passer la journée avec elle, il va s’y tenir. Il a aussi dit qu’il inviterait Antoine la prochaine fois, mais étant donné la situation actuelle, ce sera partie remise.

 

* * *

  
En posant la tête sur son oreiller, prêt à s’endormir, Paul réalise qu’il a littéralement passé toute l’après-midi à ne parler que d’Antoine et que sa mère l’a grondé d’avoir accepté un pari aussi stupide qui le met à mal.

 

* * *

  
Mathias lui envoie une vidéo drôle le matin qui le fait éclater de rire. Paul cherche Antoine du regard pour aller lui montrer, mais quand il ne le trouve pas, il se dit qu’il peut juste lui envoyer par message.

  
Le pari.

  
Paul a envie de la publier sur leur conversation de groupe, mais tout le monde saura que c’est encore un message visé, pas moyen qu’ils perdent alors qu’ils ont déjà fait le plus dur. La vidéo rejoindra la liste en attente des choses à envoyer à Grizou.

 

* * *

  
-Toujours pas décidé à te couper les cheveux ?

  
Paul offre un grand sourire à Didier :

  
-Pas vraiment, non.

-D’accord. Je te félicite, t’es vraiment entêté. Pour te récompenser, je te mets avec ton fils.

-Kim n’est pas…

-Vous serez contre ton mari.

-Grizou n’est pas…

-On joue !

 

* * *

  
-Je suis impressionné, je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez tenir aussi longtemps sans communiquer.

  
Pogba hausse les sourcils, fier de lui.

  
-Évidemment Aréola, on est bons.

-Je prends des nouvelles de ma femme et des enfants tous les jours, ça doit être dur de voir Antoine et de te forcer à ne pas lui parler.

-On survit, ce n’est pas très difficile.

  
C’est pire que ça : Paul garde toutes ses blagues pour lui, il a l’impression de boiter quand Grizou n’est pas avec lui alors qu’ils sont dans la même ville, ils ne peuvent plus faire d’instant tisane, mater des films ensemble, citer des répliques, enchaîner des conneries sur un sujet sérieux et se bousculer gentiment en échangeant des regards complices. C’est fini les regards qui en disent long, les clins d’œil, les sourires malicieux…

  
Vivement que ça s’arrête.

  
Ils ne sont pas co-dépendant.

  
-Wesh cousin, pourquoi tu compares ta vie de famille à mes vieux ?

  
Paul hausse un sourcil en entendant la phrase :

  
-Va bouffer Draxler, Kim : t’es pas mon gosse. Et Al’ est encore moins ton cousin. Arrête d’agrandir l’arbre de famille, c’est chiant.

-Trop tard, répond Presnel, amusé. Blaise, Raph et Hugo sont déjà mes tontons. Ousmane et Kylian sont mes frères non-désirés. Lucas est mon frère adoptif. Alphonse et Ben sont mes cousins de ton côté. Flo, Corentin et Benji sont ceux du côté d’Antoine.

-Cette situation te fait beaucoup trop rire. T’es le pire fils que je n’ai pas eu.

-Ousmane et Kylian ont parié sur ton échec dès le premier jour, c’est pire !

 

* * *

  
Cette histoire de famille est ridicule.

  
Presnel et Ousmane seraient les fils direct de Paul, Lucas celui d’Antoine et Kylian le fruit de leur amour.

  
Blaise est le grand frère de Paul. Hugo celui d’Antoine et de Raph.

  
Sam est le copain d’Ousmane et le frère de NG.

  
Après ça, Paul a tapé Presnel et a failli lui faire bouffer sa serviette de table.

 

* * *

  
Le lundi après-midi est à la salle, alors Paul plaisante encore avec Sam et Ben, pour changer. Certaines de ses réflexions glissent sans trouver d’accroches, alors qu’un certain blond aurait ri en les entendant. Antoine arrive à capter ses différentes nuances, sur tous les plans, le comprenant et l’entendant sans mal. Paul sait que peu de gens arriverait à suivre ses blagues de gamins qui pètent, puis ses réflexions sur la société, et son analyse poussée des gens.

  
Plus que deux jours…  
 

* * *

  
Mardi matin, Paul se réveille plus tôt que d’habitude pour déposer une serviette chaude à la place d’Antoine avant qu’il arrive, puis retourne dans sa chambre. Le sourire reconnaissant qu’il aperçoit sur les lèvres de son blond trente minutes plus tard, fait voler les papillons dans son estomac.  
 

* * *

  
-Paul, j’ai entendu les autres parler et ça ne sent pas bon pour toi…

   
Pogba jette un regard inquiet à Hugo, les yeux grands ouverts, s’attendant déjà au pire.  
 

-Ouais ?

-Les autres veulent gagner leur pari, ils vont arrêter d’être fair-play…

-Parce qu’ils étaient fair-play ? Se moque l’ailier.

-Hier, t’avais Blaise, Raphaël, Benjamin et Thomas de ton côté, mais aujourd’hui… Ne tente rien avec Antoine, ils vont te tomber dessus immédiatement.

-D’accord. Merci pour l’info.

-De rien, on peut s’aider entre beau-frère.

-Oh putain, Presnel t’a entraîné dans sa démence.

 

* * *

  
-Pogba, Griezmann, prenez votre gosse et coupez vos cheveux ce soir ou vous ne jouerez pas le prochain match.

  
Pogba lui lance un regard absolument pas convaincu, comme si Didier pourrait mener sa menace au bout. C’est faux.

  
-Kim n’est pas…

-Courez. Maintenant.

 

* * *

  
Hugo avait raison : Kylian, Olivier et Lucas sont dans son équipe et n’arrêtent pas de lancer la balle vers Antoine, comme de par hasard. Le blond s’obstine à lui tourner le dos, ou interpelle Blaise pour lui renvoyer le ballon.

  
Ils ne s’entraînent même pas correctement avec leurs conneries. Paul a envie de se plaindre à son partenaire, mais ce serait leur donner raison.  À la place, il soupire, désabusé. Vivement qu’ils puissent se parler à nouveau.

 

* * *

  
Midi arrive enfin, l’ailier n’a jamais été aussi épuisé moralement. En plus ces pseudos coéquipiers sont de sacrés cons : ils se sont précipités autour de la table de sorte à ce que la seule place restante soit presque en face d’Antoine.

  
Son meilleur ami lui manque trop pour qu’il craque maintenant. Il a envie de se laisser tomber sur le sofa et qu’une bouillotte humaine se glisse entre ses bras, chantonnant des dessins animés.

  
S’il s’installe en face de Grizou, il va craquer : pleurer ou parler avec lui.

  
Plutôt que de jouer le jeu, il vire Presnel de sa place et rejoint la conversation entre Ousmane et Samuel. Il a envie de taper ce stupide couple. Pourquoi personne ne leur lance de paris à eux ?

 

* * *

  
L’après-midi est réservée à l’étude du jeu de leur prochain adversaire, à savoir l’Irlande.

  
On dira ce qu’on veut, mais Paul sait écouter quand il le doit et note mentalement la façon de jouer des Irish. Ce n’est pas naturel pour lui d’être aussi statique, mais arrive à se calmer dès qu’on parle de stratégie.

  
Antoine n’est pas agité, mais rester assis sur une chaise deux heures l’excite et il embête les gens autour de lui pour se changer les idées ; Paul lui fait un résumé très structuré à la fin en général. Il se contente de taper dans la chaise devant et de déranger Nabil à côté de lui.

  
À la fin de la session, Antoine s’étire après sa sieste et veut demander à Paul ce qu’il s’est dit, mais Sam le retient par le bras.

  
Le pari, c’est vrai.

 

* * *

  
Au milieu de soirée, Paul s’endort sur le sofa de la salle commune, inconscient du bruit autour de lui. Sa musique préférée du moment sonne plus tard, alors qu’il n’avait rien programmé. Le réveil sur son portable et le plaid posé sur ses épaules ont été apporté par quelqu’un de bien intentionné.

  
Paul s’endort dans son lit, toujours avec le sourire. Il n’y a qu’une seule personne qui connaisse son mot de passe, et c’est son meilleur pote.

 

* * *

  
Mercredi, le septième jour. Paul a juste envie de s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour que personne ne l’embête et que cette journée se finisse enfin.  
  
Quelqu’un toque à la porte et le tempo distinctif lui donne le sourire : _Antoine_ ? Avec impatience, l’ailier quitte son lit pour entrouvrir la porte, mais fronce les sourcils en faisant face à Samuel.

  
-Sam ?

-C’est Antoine qui a tapé, puis il est descendu. Tu viens ? C’est votre dernier jour, les autres vont vous faire craquer si tu ne prends pas d’avance.

-D’accord, merci.

  
Paul croise le regard lumineux d’Antoine, réchauffant son cœur.

 

* * *

  
Heureusement que Sam l’a prévenu, vu le regard déçu des autres quand ils voient Paul et Antoine assis sur la même lignée séparés par Hugo, Sam et Ousmane, il se doute qu’ils avaient d’autres plans.

  
Faux frères.

 

* * *

  
-Vous ne jouerez pas contre l’Irlande.

  
Didier lui lance son regard n°16 qui dit “Tu t’es brûlé” : visiblement, il ne plaisante plus. Paul le dévisage, puis regarde autour de lui pour trouver un même regard confus chez Griezmann.

  
-Attendez, vous êtes sérieux, coach ? Répond Antoine.

-Vous n’allez pas nous mettre sur le banc à cause de nos coiffures, c’est ridicule !

-Je vous fous sur le banc parce que vous n’écoutez pas, pas pour vos cheveux, vous savez que je m’en fous. Maintenant courez.

 

* * *

  
Le pari n’a plus aucun sens.

  
Paul a envie d’être au chaud dans son lit caché sous ses draps, avec Antoine qui le taquine pour le forcer à sortir de là.

  
À la place de ça, il est en train de jongler avec Blaise, NG, Steven et Corentin, la mort dans l’âme, dans le froid.

 

* * *

  
À midi, Paul va s’allonger dans la salle commune, incapable d’avaler quoique ce soit.

 

* * *

  
-Paul ?

  
Celui-ci lève les yeux de son portable pour croiser le regard de Samuel, qui a l'air peiné.

  
-Pourquoi tu fais la tronche ? Répond-il, un sourcil haussé. T'as perdu Ousmane ou quoi ?

-Non, t'as rien mangé, le coach n'est pas très heureux...

-Parce qu'il a remarqué ?

- _Tout le monde_ a remarqué que t'étais pas là.

  
Chiotte. Voilà le problème d'être un boute-en-train, impossible que son silence ou son absence passe inaperçu.

  
-Pas faim, affirme-t-il en se concentrant sur son écran.

-Allez, va prendre un truc. Le coach va vraiment t'interdire de jouer le prochain match sinon.

  
Il pouffe de rire, en passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours colorés.

  
-C'est déjà confirmé : je ne joue pas au prochain match.

-Paul...

-Va rejoindre Ousmane, arrête de me soûler.

  
Sam soupire, mais n'insiste pas.

 

* * *

  
-Pogba, tu fais un caca nerveux.  
  
Paul est en train de se reposer dans la salle commune, en quoi fait-il un caprice ? Il se retourne dans le sofa, dos à Presnel, ce fils indigne.  
  
-Va dans ta chambre Kimpembe : tu es puni.

-Mon père se défilerait pas de l'entraînement sans raison valable, alors jusque-là, t'as aucune autorité.

-Je vais le dire à Antoine demain, on va voir ça. Puis je ne fais pas un caca nerveux.

-Oh si, allez viens.

-Va embrasser Draxler, tu me gonfles.

Kim souffle bruyamment tout l'air qu'il a dans les poumons, puis quitte la salle, excédé.

 

* * *

 

Des pas sautillants et un chantonnement caractéristique lui donnent du baume au cœur : Antoine. Par habitude, Paul sourit et se tourne vers lui. Ha tiens, Hugo est là aussi, avec Sam et Presnel, tous trois inquiets, alors que l'attaquant sourit tranquillement en s'avançant vers lui.

Sans rien dire, Griezmann lui tend la main que Paul saisit presque aussitôt, pressé de mettre enfin en contact leur peau, puis l'entraîne derrière lui, ne faisant face à aucune résistance.

-Vous voyez, il ne fait pas de caca nerveux.

Ils s'arrêtent devant le trio.

-Hugo, tu peux l'accompagner manger ? On va aller sur le terrain et vous faire gagner un peu de temps.

Antoine serre la main de Paul, avant de s'en aller sans un regard. Ca ne devrait rien lui faire, ni serrer son cœur, ni lui donner envie de vomir ses entrailles, il ne devrait pas avoir envie de retenir ses doigts entre les siens, sa chaleur corporelle ne devrait pas lui manquer, son estomac n'est pas censé se nouer de la sorte...

Mais c'est le cas.

 

* * *

  
Le mercredi après-midi est réservé à des petits matchs par groupe de six, où à tour de rôle, une équipe attaque et l'autre défend. En cas de but ou de récupération du gardien, ils recommencent en inversant les rôles. Ils font ça pendant trente minutes, se reposent dix minutes, puis enchaînent contre un autre groupe à nouveau, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tous affronté.

Paul est dans l'équipe C, avec Alphonse, Djibril, Sam, Blaise, et Ousmane. Face à eux, l'équipe D.

Antoine est avec Steve, Presnel, Ben, NG et Nabs dans l'équipe A.

Même s'il joue bien et fait son rôle de milieu à merveille, Paul est fatigué et a perdu toute motivation cette semaine. Quand ils affrontent l’équipe A, Antoine et Paul mettent autant de distance entre eux que possible.

C’est tellement tout _sauf eux_ de se tenir aussi éloignés, de respecter leur espace personnel, de ne pas se parler ou se comprendre avec un regard.

Il faut que ça cesse.

Quand l’entraînement finit, il se décide à envoyer un message à Mika Caiola.

Son coiffeur attitré.

 

* * *

  
Paul s’enferme dans sa chambre après l’étirement des kinésithérapeutes, bien décidé à dormir sans manger. Allongé sous ses draps, ses doigts glissent sur le nom d’Antoine, avant de composer le numéro de sa mère.

Elle lui donne des nouvelles de ses cousins, de sa grande famille (celle au second degré), ainsi que ce qu’il se passe dans le quartier. Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes, Florentin est ajouté à l’appel, vite suivi de son jumeau.

Le poids qu’il a eu dans ses entrailles toute la journée disparaît à chaque blague qu’ils se racontent et aux rires de sa mère. Il n’a peut-être plus Antoine, mais sa famille est toujours avec lui et c’est bien plus précieux.

C’est ce qu’il croyait jusqu’à ce que sa mère demande s’il a arrêté le défi, puis qu’elle explique à Flo et Mathias ce qu’il a fait comme connerie. Deux minutes plus tard, Paul leur raccroche au nez.

C’est bon, ça suffit les moqueries et insinuer qu’il est marié à Griezmann depuis un siècle.

Mathias le rappelle, mais il ne répond pas. 

Florentin le rappelle et il l’ignore.

Yeo le rappelle : rien que pour l’effort et la galère qu’elle a dû avoir pour l’ajouter à la conversation, il décroche.

 

* * *

 

Son estomac se rappelle à lui quand quelqu’un toque d’une manière très spécifique. Paul et Antoine ont leur propre langage pour tout et n’importe quoi, c’est naturel qu’ils aient une façon de toquer pour dire “on va manger”.

Paul saute de son lit, sûr de trouver le couloir vide en ouvrant : ce qui ne manque pas. Avec un soupir ennuyé et les mains dans les poches, il se dirige vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds, maintenant que la voie est libre.

Quand il ouvre le frigo, il n’est pas réellement surpris de voir une assiette sous cellophane bien garnie.

La personne qui l’a fait ne le surprend pas.

 

* * *

  
Jeudi matin. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, Naza résonne dans le couloir, les garçons crient et Paul est _heureux_. Ha, Paul est heureux, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu’il a parlé avec sa mère, ou que le pari est fini, ou parce que ses frères sont géniaux, ou qu’il a gagné son défi, ou parce que Mika va bien.

Ou qu’il pourra parler avec Antoine.

Ou tous en même temps.

L’enceinte de Presnel jouant à fond, ils descendent prendre leur petit-déjeuner victorieux et plus bruyants que jamais. Il est content.

Heureux.

Glorieux.

Et peut-être amoureux.

 

* * *

  
Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Antoine et Paul ne s’adressent pas encore la parole, mais tous deux ont des sourires si grands et se volent tellement de regards qu’il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer leur joie commune de pouvoir se retrouver.

 

* * *

  
-Presnel, prends tes papas et amène-les se faire couper les cheveux.

-Non coach, répond Paul en secouant la tête, victorieux. Ce n’est pas ça que vous devez nous dire là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Regard n°9 : t’es un enfant Pogba.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, _vraiment_ , j’y tiens absolument.

Didier soupire, épuisé par le comportement puéril d’un de ses meilleurs joueurs.

-D’accord, t’as gagné : Antoine et toi pouvez bien passer une semaine sans vous parler.

-Et…?

-Vous n’êtes pas un couple co-dépendant.

-Eeeeet…?

-Et vous ne jouerez toujours pas le prochain match.

-Mais coach…, commencent les deux joueurs.

-Et vous irez vous faire couper les cheveux, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Maintenant, allez courir.

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirent, mais obéissent quand même. Ils se perdent dans le regard l’un de l’autre, les zygomatiques douloureux, même s’ils ne s’adressent pas encore la parole. Ils profitent d’avoir à nouveau le droit d’être ensemble, savourant chaque seconde retrouvée.

 

* * *

  
À la pause pour manger, ils s'éclipsent ensemble. Paul n’a eu qu’à retenir le poignet d’Antoine et incliner la tête vers l’extérieur, pour qu’il comprenne ses plans et le suive sans poser de questions. En fait, il le comprend tellement bien qu’ils n’ont pas eu besoin de se parler pour savoir ce qu’il voulait.

Ce n’est que lorsque la playlist de Paul joue une de leur musique préférée qu’ils commencent à chanter à tue-tête. Lorsqu’elle finit, ils se regardent et explosent de rire, toute la pression d’une semaine trouvant enfin un moyen de sortir.

-Gros, tu m’as trop manqué ! Genre une semaine sans toi, c’était horrible !

Tout naturellement, la parole reprend ses droits et ils rattrapent le temps perdu.

 

* * *

  
-Les gars, vous avez perdu vos cheveux ou c’est quoi l’embrouille ?

Antoine et Paul s’observent, avant de dévisager Presnel, comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée pendant la pause.

-Kim, de _quoi_ tu parles ? Demande lentement l’attaquant.

-Vous avez gagné le pari, pourquoi vous avez coupé vos cheveux ?

-Kim, reprend l’ailier sur le même ton, de _quoi_ tu parles ?

-Arrêtez de faire vos connards, vous foutez pas de moi.

Ils s’observent innocemment, avant de reposer leur attention sur le défenseur, qui soupire.

-Allez vous faire voir.

-Paul, ton fils est terriblement mal élevé.

-Il a pas vu son copain Julian, c’est pour ça.

-Pitié, vous êtes les pires pères que je n’ai jamais eus, grogne Presnel.

 

* * *

  
Il doit être minuit passé depuis un bon moment, mais Antoine parle encore, infatigable, allongé sur le ventre dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien, sa tête reposant sur une cuisse ferme mais tellement douce et chaude au toucher, avec une main experte qui caresse son crâne fraîchement rasé.

Honnêtement, il n'y a aucune autre façon de passer une meilleure fin de soirée que d'être dans le même lit que Paul, en train de recevoir un massage crânien. Gémissant de contentement de temps à autre, il a abandonné l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre un jour ou de quitter cette pièce.

Ou de quitter Paul. Cette pensée lui donne le sourire et le fait gentiment pouffer.

-Qu'est-ce t'as ?

Demande Paul, qui joue sur son portable avec son autre main, appuyé la tête de son lit. Antoine ouvre les yeux, se redresse légèrement pour pouvoir tourner sa tête vers lui avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau contre sa jambe. Il l'observe sans rien dire, notant une nouvelle fois dans un coin de sa mémoire chaque trait fort de Paul, ses imperfections, la longueur de ses cils, la nuance de ses yeux, les marques sur sa bouche trop mordillée et si tentante qu'il a envie de la toucher, ses sourcils qui viennent de se froncer...

-Arrête de me mater.

-Je te mate pas.

-En plus tu mens.

Le châtain ricane, une forte chaleur dans sa poitrine, et tend la main vers la joue de Paul. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, il ne s'est jamais empêché de toucher Paul quand il en a eu envie, sauf durant cette semaine et c'était horrible à souhait. Même pendant qu'ils sont dans leur club respectif, il n'a qu'à prendre un vol en direction de Manchester pour avoir le loisir de le toucher ou alors il supplie Paul de venir lui rendre visite.

Sans surprise, Paul incline sa tête contre sa paume, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. Antoine sourit en le voyant faire naturellement, sans se poser de questions ou lui lancer de regards torves. Là, c'est eux.

Oh putain, il vient de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'ils sont en couple depuis tellement longtemps, comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

En se redressant doucement et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Antoine garde le contact contre la joue de Paul, qui l'observe maintenant sans comprendre. À quatre pattes près de lui, Antoine baisse la main qui tenait le portable, ne quittant ses yeux noirs d'appréhension et d'impatience sous aucun prétexte, avant de se rapprocher pour envahir son espace personnel.

Alors qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Antoine réalise que Pogba est plus jeune, plus petit que lui et tellement innocent. À cause de sa taille, de son caractère, de son charisme, de son entrée dans l'équipe des Bleus avant lui, il a tendance à oublier que Paul connaît moins de choses que lui et que c'est le dernier de sa famille. C'est sans doute bête, mais le benjamin a toujours une certaine innocence et ne sait pas s'occuper de lui.

-La dernière fois qu'on m'a regardé comme ça, je n'ai pas pu marcher droit le lendemain : tu comptes attendre encore longtemps ?

Antoine ricane au commentaire de Paul ; oubliez ce qu'il a dit sur l'innocence des derniers.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Griezmann lui roule la pelle du siècle, impatient depuis si longtemps, sans en avoir conscience.

 

* * *

  
Une heure plus tard, Paul somnole sur le ventre, alors qu'Antoine est assis à cheval sur ses jambes, en train de masser les reins qu'il a serré avec un peu trop de force.

-On est en couple ? Demande Paul, la voix cassée.

-On est en couple, ouais, comment tu peux encore te poser la question ? Se marre Antoine.

-Mais je veux pas de Kylian comme gosse...

-Fallait y réfléchir avant. Puis c'est pas le pire, y a Presnel, Ousmane et Lucas.

L’ailier se redresse sur ses avant-bras et tourne la tête vers l’attaquant sourcils froncés, essayant de ne pas se faire mal aux reins.

-Attends, y a quelque chose qui m'échappe : on a quatre gosses, comment on a pu se démerder pour ne pas avoir _un seul milieu_ ?

Antoine réfléchit : Presnel et Lucas, défenseurs, Kylian et Ousmane, attaquants. Il pouffe de rire en voyant l'air boudeur de Paul.

-Faut croire qu'ils ont plus pris de leur père.

-Tu me trompes déjà avec Varane ? Je demande le divorce.

En riant, Antoine l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Autant occuper sa bouche et il connaît _tellement_ de moyens de l'occuper.


End file.
